シセロの独り言
by i-SACHIYO
Summary: 聞こえし者は、男かもしれないし女かもしれないし人間かもしれないし人間じゃないかもしれないし、そこのあなたかもしれない…


やあ、やあ！おはよう！グッモーニン！

心の道化師のシセロは礼儀正しいからね。挨拶は忘れないよ。

ハッハー！！最高だ！この朝も昼も夜も薄暗くヌメっとした空間！私だけの聖域！

シセロと夜母だけの…は、過去の話で、今は家族と一緒だ！

沈黙の死すとき、闇は昇る

そう、聞こえし者が現れたんだ！それから、それから、ええと…ごめんあんまり覚えてないや。

私がなりたかったけどね 聞こえし者。

だからいま！聞こえし者を中心とした闇の一党で私は相変わらず守りし者をやっている！

相変わらずだ！一片の変化もなく！

当たり前だ夜母の世話を他に誰に任せられる？聞こえし者？できる！ナジル？できる！バベット？できる！それとも新参者のアイツ？できる！

このシセロを置いて他にいないだろう？だから私は起きる！誰よりも早く起きる！！

さあ夜母の世話だ！

棺、よし！

瀝青、よし！

首の角度、よし！

完璧だ。

首は斜め45度が望ましいなぜならこれが夜母のお気に入りの姿勢だからだ！

夜母から実際聞いたかって？ハッハー！ご冗談を！！聞こえし者ではない私が夜母の声を聞けるわけないだろう！

…つまり、シセロの思い込みなのさ 今度、聞こえし者に聞いてもらおう…

そんなことはどうでもいいがここは非常に夜母の保存に適している本当にいい場所だ！

…んん？なんだこの匂いは？！

さては朝食を作っているな、さしずめナジルあたりが作って…

何故だ！？シセロ以外の皆がダイニングテーブルを囲んで朝食を食べている何故だ！

しかも和気あいあいとだ！

シセロに教えてくれない薄情者のナジルめ！！と、非難を浴びせたら

何回呼んでも返事しないから無視して食べた だと

早く話せうじ虫！食べる！シセロは食べる！今すぐにだ！

バベットがスープを持ってきてくれた。中々気が利くじゃないか。

だが、彼女の気が利くところはそこだけじゃないのだ。時々痺れ薬なども混入してきてくれるからね、ヒヒ…今日はどんな仕掛け…

ジャリンの根が丸ごと入っている

食べろと？これを？今すぐシシスの元へ赴けと？！そういうことか！！

ある意味、おかしくなりそうでもある…

その辺でやめておけと聞こえし者が仲裁に入った。混入するなら普通の毒にしないと勿体ないとのこと。

さすが優しき聞こえし者！

どうやらバベットは私がナジルを馬鹿にしたことが少々気に食わなかったようだ。

それはひどい誤解だ。馬鹿になどしていない！私は断じて！うじ虫呼ばわりしただけだ！

朝食を済ませたあたりで聞こえし者が夜母の棺に耳を傾けているのが見えた。

任務か！夜母よ！このシセロにお任せを！！

私は片付けもそこそこに、聞こえし者へと駆け寄った。それはもう、風のように！

聞こえし者よ、夜母は何とおっしゃっていたのです？どこへ赴いて誰を…誰を…

誰か、誰か、誰か！

誰か殺そうよ！

そして幸運な魂をシシスの元へ送るのだろう？

…もう、聞こえし者はいなかった。

今日も置いて行かれた。今日もだ！夜母の番人は光栄だ。しかし私はナイフを振る機会がほしい。

そうだ、ナジルだ！彼ならきっと仕事を寄越してくれるに違いない。

もう、いなかった。

バベットもだ！

静寂。

タラララーディーディー…踊りを愛しき夜母に披露する。ノリにノッた私はかわるがわるダンス！ダンス！アンド！ダンス！！

普段はナジルが嫌がるからね、踊って踊って踊りまくった。

ふと、一党の新人…私たちの新しき兄弟姉妹の視線を感じた。その口から出た言葉は、

暇ですね。

ひまですね？5文字？私は5文字で表せる存在だったのか！暇ですね！

暇ですねシセロ！そんなわけがない！大忙しさ！

夜母の世話は…朝済ませた！そしておまけに聖域は涼しく保存に良い。

だからやることが少ない。暇ではない！

つまり暇じゃない！

もう、いなくなってた。

もう一人の新人のほうに聞くと、どうやら任務があるらしい。

ニンム？任務？私も行きたい任務！すると、

自分が留守居をするので少し出かけて来ては？

と、提案された。

なんと！なんと優しい！やはり持つべきものは家族！

母の首の角度をチェックして、早速出かけよう！スイートロールとニンジンをカバンに詰め込んだ！

眩しい。外は眩しい。

気が付けばもう日が高いではないか。

母に綺麗な花を取って来よう…

スノーベリーを見つけた！この調子だ！ニルンルートもだ！！

ちがーう！

はなだ！はな！花はどこだ！

ないないないないない！ないない！そこにもない！どこにある？ない！

ドーンスターは雪に覆われているからね ないのは当たり前だ

綺麗な花を摘むにはもう少し遠くへ行かねばならない。しかしだ、留守居が新参者だけとなると…遠くへはいけない。

なぜだ！哀れなシセロになぜこんな仕打ちを！

ああ、母よ申し訳ありませんあなたのシセロはスノーベリーとニルンルートしか持って帰れない、矮小な存在なのです。

心に虚無の風が吹き、私はスイートロールにかぶりついた。

あま、あまい！甘い。なんて甘いんだ！

ベタベタな恋愛小説よりも甘い。

スイートロールは私を裏切らない。いつだって友達さ！

母に花を取ってこないと…綺麗な、綺麗な花がいい。

ぬああ！なんたること！綺麗な花どころではないスイートロールまみれの手にスノーベリーとニルンルートが大量に詰め込まれたカバンがあるだけではないか！

なんて、なんて役立たず！このＭ字帽子野郎め！花を摘むことさえできないのか！

シセロ…そのように無理をして来ずともよいのですよ

え？母よ…？この声はあなたのものなのかい？違う、また頭の中の錯覚だ、間抜けなシセロ

ねえ、おじさん

おじさん？おじさんではないシセロだ今スイートロールを食べるのに忙しい。

雪から少し突き出た小岩に座りシセロは食事中だ。おなかがすいた…ニンジンが欲しい…持ってきたものはすべて平らげてしまった。

おじさん…じゃなくてシセロ、ニンジン食べたいの？

食べたい！シセロは食べたいニンジン！ニンジン！今すぐにだ！

調理してないやつなら、あるよ。あげる。

あぁ、ニンジン！心優しい少年よ！ありがとう！そして、ありがとう！

ん？少年？

ふと、見上げてみると私の目の前には少年が立っていた。肌が黒い。レッドガードの子供か？

いつの間にいたのだろうか。

シセロがスイートロールにむさぼりついてたあたりからだよ。

油断していた、こんな年端もいかぬ子供の気配も察知できないほどスイートロールに夢中になってしまうとは。

そして私はどうやら心の声を度々…いや高い頻度で声に出してしまっているらしい。私の頭の中は笑い声で満ちているからね。

死の笑い声が。

その笑い声が、心の声か自分の発した声かをわかりにくくする。

笑い声がいっぱいで、シセロの心の声が入る隙間さえない、愛しき母からの贈り物。

孤独に満ちたシセロへ賜った笑い。笑い！笑う！！

今は孤独ではないしかし私は母のために家族のために笑い続けようではないか！

シセロは家族がいるの？

ああ、いるさ！とっても大事な家族がね。ついこの間までは敬愛する母と二人きりだった。

だが！いまはたくさん！たくさんいるんだ！

両手で数えきれないくらい！…ごめん、やっぱりいなかった。

いいなぁ、僕は両親が死んじゃってさ。

ドーンスターの皆が気味悪がってるから話しかけてみたけど…

シセロって案外いい人なんだね。

花、お母さんのために摘むって言ってたよね？

僕、そこの店のおばちゃんからお駄賃で花貰ったんだ。山に咲く花なんだって。

シセロにあげるよ。

目の前に差し出されたのは素朴だが綺麗な青い花。

なんてことだ！なんたること！この役立たずの哀れなシセロに恵んでくれると！！

ありがとう少年！

ほら、ぴかりぴかりのちゃりちゃりの…金貨5枚だ。

スイートロールのカス付きの…金貨だ！

おかしい500ゴールドは持っていたはずなのにおかしい。

そうだこれも仕事を寄越さないナジルが悪い！ナジル？あぁ彼はもう帰っているかもしれない何せ椅子と鍋を延々と往復することしか知らない男だそんな男が長時間家を空けるわけがない！

つまり帰る！シセロは帰る、帰るんだ！

少年よ！ありが

もう、いなかった

帰ろう。我が家へ。歩いて五分の聖域という名の家へ！

きっとシセロがいないから今頃大慌てだろう。

当たり前だ私がいないと聖域は維持できないから！今頃えんえんと泣いているに違いない！！

今帰った！帰ったぞ！！

母に花を捧げる。あなたのシセロは今！帰りました！

ナジル！ナジル！いるではないかいつ帰ってきた私がいない聖域はとても寂しいものだろう？日頃のシセロへの感謝をするべきだ！！シセロがいなければ母の世話は誰がする？いないだろう！それより仕事を早くよこせクソ虫！

その鞄に入っているスノーベリーとニルンルートは料理に使うとして、お前がいないと静かで大いに助かるよ。それと夜母の世話は私でもできるし、仕事は聞こえし者がお前が目立ちすぎてダメだと言っていたから回さない、以上だ。

以上だ？異常だ？ああ、シセロは異常だよ！以上です！

ずるい！シセロが聞こえし者に逆らえないからって！それはずるい！！

バベットも暇ですね新人だって任務に行っている！私だけだ私だけ暇ですね！

暇じゃない！

暇ですね

あぁほら、暇ですね新人が帰ってきてしまったではないか！

いつの間にか帰っていたバベットは何故か私に牙をむいているが、ナジルが 馬鹿は放っておけ という。

そう、その通り！馬鹿は放っておくべきだ！どうせ暇ですね新人が何かやらかしたのだろう。

しかしその度に制裁していたのではらちがあかない。

だから！シセロは寛大な心で！ゆるす！全力でゆるす！

扉の開く音がした。聞こえし者だ！聞こえし者！

聞こえし者の周りをぐるぐる回りながら！シセロは！何故！任務にいけないのか！

母からの声は聞こえたかい？母から直々に命令を貰ってどこへ何をしに行ったんだい？！誰を殺したんだ！シセロも殺したい！ころしたい！

私は何故殺してはいけないのか！母は今なんとおっしゃっているんだ？今！いま！

俺はいつでもやる気だ！

黙れ。お前の声がうるさすぎて夜母の声が聞こえない

あぁそう。ではシセロは今までやっていたことをやるよ。お前が何かやれというまでね！

聞こえし者のことは、もちろん、もちろん尊敬しているよ！

我らが母に仕えて、どちらかが死ぬまで親友さ！

だけど、私が崇拝するのはシシスと夜母だけさ。わかるかい？

もしもだ！もしも、夜母がシセロに話しかけて聞こえし者を殺せと言ってきたら…

殺すだろうねぇ…

聞こえし者は親友であり家族さ！だから私は殺す。

え？わからないかい？だからシセロにとって母は絶対なんだ！

親友でも殺すし、殺しても親友だと思っているよ。私が最後に殺した道化師のことも尊敬していたけど殺したようにね。

だから！聞こえし者は母の言葉を聞き取りそれに従う！だから私は従順なんだ！！

従順なシセロは仕えるために生きている！

シシスと、夜母のために。

あぁ、過去に殺そうとしたこともあるよ。聞こえし者をだ！ちょっとだけ、ちょっとだけだ！

シセロが不敬なアストリッドに刃を向けた時、私は牧羊犬に深手を負わされた挙句、ドーンスターの聖域まで逃げ込んだけれど、聞こえし者が追手に来たんだ！

母にとって一番従順なシセロが殺されるわけにはいかないだろう？仕方がなかったんだよ！

聖域でガーディアンをけしかけたりしたけれど…聞こえし者は強かった。私がいる最奥部にまでたどり着いた！

シセロは考えた！死にそうなフリをして聞こえし者が襲ってきても不意打ちできるように取り繕った！命乞いだってした！

ところがどうだ！

聞こえし者は無言で私の服をぜんぶ剥いで出て行った！ぜんぶだ！

さすがは優しき聞こえし者！！

だけど！深手を負っている上にとても寒い上に全裸で放置されたからある意味死にそうだった！

替えの服まで取られていた！さすが聞こえし者！！

しかしこのシセロは三着目を隠し持っていた！太ももの部分のつぎはぎまで再現してやった！

シセロは生き残ったのだ！

それからしばらくして、シセロと聞こえし者がドーンスターの聖域の前で再開した時、聞こえし者はとても微妙な表情をしたものだから、

ちょっと冗談で、お前を殺してシセロが聞こえし者になるのだ！って言ってやった。その時の聞こえし者の顔！

あれが、暗殺者の顔だねぇ。

でもいまはいま！私は永久に聞こえし者になりえないしだから従う！

従うけれど、あの時の冗談を絶対根に持っているに違いない！でなければこんなに従順なシセロに仕事を回さないわけがない！シセロだって誰か殺したいのに！！

仕事を回されたいのならまずその独り言をやめてからにしたほうがいいですね。

そうですね！いいですね！

よくない！この暇ですね新人め！どこからシセロの心の声を聞いていた！！

心の声というより口に出ていますし…そうですね、 もしも夜母から聞こえし者を殺せと言われたら のあたりからです。そして私は暇ですね新人という名ではありません。

あたりからですか！そのあたりからですか！ほとんど聞いているじゃないかこのクソ虫！

暇ですね新人は暇でいいですね！俺に構っている暇があっていいですね！その前に人の話を盗み聞きするとは家族といえど悪趣味だ！だから大した仕事も回されていないに違いない！暇ですね！

今日は暗殺の任務の下見で、後日殺す予定です。なので暇ではありません。あと、勝手に貴方が喋っているだけで特に聞き耳を立てているわけでもないです。うるさいですね。あと、もうすぐ夕食だと伝えに来ただけですので暇ではないです。

うるさい！そうですねうるさいですね夕食ですね！

夕食？夕食！シセロはおなかがすいた！夕食を食べる！

全力でだ！！

踊りながらダイニングテーブルの席についた。夕食！夕食！

ナジルがすごく微妙な顔をしていたがきっとまた暇ですね新人が何かしたに違いないが、ゆるす！

しかし暇ですね新人はここのところ悪乗りがすぎるように見える。きちんと教育してやらないと。

そう考えながら私は夕食のシチューとパンを貪った。うまい！うますぎる！！

私が材料を集めたおかげだ！だからみんなシセロに感謝すべきだ！

うるさい

うるさい！シセロはうるさい！！限りなく！全力でうるさい！

なんだって誰が今うるさいと言った？！もういい！シセロはお腹が一杯だ、ねる！明日も朝早くから母の世話をしなければならない、だから全力で寝る！

食器をガタガタと片付け、私はさっさと寝室へ向かい、ベッドに寝そべった。

…多分、夜に暗殺に出かける者もいるだろう。闇にまぎれて、刺す刺す刺す刺す刺す！

夜母の番人は光栄に思うが、やはり殺したい。羨ましい。奪いし者が…。

そんなことをぐるぐると思っているうちに、ウトウトとしてきた。

おやすみ、シセロ。

誰の声だろうか。誰でもいい。

とにかく、私はもう一人ではない。家族がいる。

私が死ぬまで、こんな生活が続くといい。そして、できるならば…また…機会を貰いたい。

人を殺す機会を…

そして、私は静かに眠りについた。


End file.
